criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Thoreau Lionett
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = ThoreauLionett | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = | C2App = | C3App = | C4App = | C5App = | C6App = | C7App = | C8App = | C9App = | C10App = | C11App = | C12App = | C13App = | C14App = | C15App = true | C16App = true | Name = Thoreau Lionett | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Kamordah, Wildemount (hometown) | Family = Beauregard Lionett (daughter) Clara Lionett (wife) Thoreau Lionett Jr. (Son) | Connections = | Profession = Vineyard Owner and Winemaker | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a human vineyard owner and winemaker, and the father of Beauregard Lionett. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Thoreau was described by his daughter Beauregard Lionett as being a little bit shorter and slightly pudgy with a rounded face. He has dark hair with a widow's peak and brown eyes, with a unibrow that he's let go as he ages. Personality Beau described him as cranky and superstitious . Biography Background Thoreau was "a poor bastard" who grew up with nothing and lived on the streets; he thought the woman he wanted to marry, Clara, deserved more than an impoverished man and that he had nothing to lose, so he risked walking through the wilderness to find "the witch in the mountains" about whom he had heard stories when he was growing up. Despite wearing out his shoes and being chased by wolves, in a diminished state he stumbled upon the house of a witch who claimed to specialize in fortunes. The fortuneteller offered him a deal: in exchange for "a fragment of his fortune," he would get what he always wanted. He agreed, so she told him to pick a place in the mountains and the ground would grow, that he would be a craftsman of fine spirits, and that "a young beau will take on the great name to continue the success, until everything eventually will humble him by that which he desired most." He borrowed what he could from Clara's family to buy derelict farm property in the hills on the north side of Kamordah and grew grapes on it, with amazing success. The family is now very well off and their wine is famous. Given the stunning success of the fortuneteller's advice, he now fears what is coming to "humble" him, and wants to protect his family. Thoreau believes that the fortuneteller may return someday and demand payment for her advice. Thoreau receives a Sending from Jester pretending to be Archivist Zeenoth, telling him that Beau is now an Expositor and asking if anything weird has happened. He responds that everything's fine. The next day he is contacted again by Jester using a spooky voice, and he responds with some confusion, asking if they've met and who this is. Jester responds that everything he is doing is being watched, which seems to terrify him. Thoreau receives another Sending from Jester, asking him how things are going and if he heeded her previous warnings, and telling him "we" are keeping eyes on you. He tells her that everything is fine, he thanks her for helping with the competition, and says that she needs to let him know what she needs. The Mighty Nein went to meet with Thoreau after discovering a link between the woman that told Thoreau how to make his fortune with the woman that cursed Nott. Relationships Thoreau is married to Clara Lionett, and has a young son named Thoreau Jr. He is also the father of Beauregard. Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: